


5 fois où Tony surprend Steve par derrière, et une où ils inversent les rôles

by MiyaM (Miya_Morana)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/MiyaM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony ne répond pas mais rit doucement, amusé. Son souffle caresse la nuque de Steve, et le soldat se retient de frissonner. Il ne se détend pas, parce que c’est Tony, et que ce que l’homme trouve amusant se révèle souvent être également stupidement dangereux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 fois où Tony surprend Steve par derrière, et une où ils inversent les rôles

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour andersandrew dans le cadre du [Five Acts Meme à la française](http://babydracky.livejournal.com/370272.html).

1\. Ils sortent à peine du bar à sushis où toute l’équipe était allé manger après avoir empêché de justesse la destruction de la ville. Thor et Bruce sont devant, Steve peut entendre Bruce essayer d’expliquer au dieu le principe de carte de fidélité. Tony marche derrière lui, pendu au téléphone, parce qu’en plus de sauver le monde régulièrement il a également une multinationale à diriger. Clint et Natasha sont un peu plus loin derrière eux, discutant à mi-voix, et il y a une telle intimité dans leur ton que Steve fait un effort pour ne pas écouter ce qu’ils se disent. Cela ne le regarde pas, après tout.

Le flot de paroles de Tony s’interrompt brusquement, et avant même que Steve ait eu le temps de réagir, de chercher ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction, il sent Tony s’écraser contre son dos, le projetant brutalement en avant. Une fraction de seconde plus tard il entend quelque chose se fracasser contre le sol. Lorsqu’il se retourne, un échafaudage pour nettoyer les vitres gît en morceaux sur le trottoir, à l’endroit précis où il se trouvait deux secondes plus tôt. A côté de lui, Tony se masse l’épaule avec laquelle il a apparemment poussé Steve, la respiration saccadée. De l’autre côté des débris, Clint a déjà son arc bandé, une flèche pointée vers le haut du gratte-ciel, mais Steve ne distingue personne là en haut.

Tony pose une main sur son épaule et Steve redescend son regard sur lui. Le visage du multimilliardaire est un peu pâle.

« Merci. »

Tony acquiesce sans un mot, mais serre brièvement l’épaule de Steve.

 

2\. « Ne bouge pas. »

La voix de Tony derrière lui le fait sursauter, mais au moins il ne casse pas le bras de son collègue (ami ?) lorsque celui-ci couvre ses yeux de ses mains. Steve peut presque sentir le corps de Tony derrière lui, sa chaleur.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande-t-il, alerte, alors que l’on déplace des meubles autour d’eux et qu’il peut clairement entendre une vingtaine de personnes entrer dans la pièce.

Tony ne répond pas mais rit doucement, amusé. Son souffle caresse la nuque de Steve, et le soldat se retient de frissonner. Il ne se détend pas, parce que c’est Tony, et que ce que l’homme trouve amusant se révèle souvent être également stupidement dangereux.

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » s’écrient une foule de voix au moment même où Tony laisse tomber se mains.

La pièce est remplie de ses amis et des membres de SHIELD qu’il connaît le mieux, et Natasha est en train d’allumer des bougies sur un énorme gâteau qui pourrait très certainement nourrir une famille entière pendant un mois. Bon, d’accord, il exagère peut-être un peu, mais le gâteau est vraiment ridiculement grand pour les (il compte rapidement) 23 personnes présentes.

Il s’avère toutefois délicieux.

 

3\. Le jet d’eau brûlant s’écrase sur sa nuque et ses épaules, ruisselle le long de son dos. La vapeur embrume la douche commune du gymnase, ou Steve était venu se défouler sur quelques secs de sables. Sa colère a fini par s’évaporer, laissant place à la frustration et la tristesse.

Cinquante-trois personnes, c’est ce qu’avait dit le reporter. Cinquante-trois personnes sont mortes dans ce bus écrasé par un robot géant échappé d’un laboratoire de la ville. Si Steve était arrivé ne serait-ce que quelques secondes plus tôt, il aurait pu les sauver. Le carrelage de la douche explose sous le poing qu’il fracasse contre le mur.

« Ce n’est pas de ta faute. »

Avec le bruit de la douche, Steve n’avait pas entendu Tony arriver. Il ne savait même pas que l’autre homme l’avait suivit jusqu’au gymnase. Ou peut-être vient-il tout juste d’arriver. Tony le connait assez bien pour savoir qu’il vient se défouler ici lorsqu’il en a besoin.

« J’aurais pu les sauver, » dit-il sans se retourner, ne voulant pas que Tony puisse lire l’expression sur son visage. « Si j’étais arrivé plus tôt, si j’avais été ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu plus rapide… »

« On ne peut pas sauver tout le monde. Nous sommes tous arrivés trop tard. Au moins tu l’as arrêté avant qu’il ne fasse plus de victimes. »

« Ça n’est pas suffisant. »

Steve entend Tony soupirer, puis sent sa main se poser sur son épaule, douce, rassurante. Intime.

« Je sais. »

 

4\. Il est dans l’ascenseur de la Tour Stark avec Tony lorsque le tremblement de terre survient. Il ne sait pas trop comment ils se retrouvent dans cette position, mais lorsque les murs cessent de bouger le dos de Steve en collé contre la poitrine de Tony, ses fesses contre l’entrejambe de l’autre homme, et il semblerait que même dans cette situation Tony arrive à le surprendre, parce que Steve sait pertinemment que son ami n’a _pas_ de pistolet dans sa poche.

Steve croise le regard de Tony dans le miroir, et Tony ne baisse pas les yeux, mais son visage est indéchiffrable. Steve sait qu’il devrait bouger, s’écarter, peut-être prétendre qu’il n’a rien remarqué, même s’ils sauraient tous deux qu’il s’agit d’un mensonge.

Il ne bouge pas. Les mains de Tony se lèvent, comme s’il allait les poser sur ses hanches, et Steve retient son souffle. Mais avant qu’il ne se passe quoi que ce soit quelqu’un est en train d’ouvrir les portes de l’ascenseur avec une force surhumaine, et Steve s’écarte de Tony avec un sursaut.

Thor leur fait un grand sourire, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de la tension dans la pièce. Ni de la tension dans le pantalon de Steve, fort heureusement. Le soldat se précipite hors de l’ascenseur, les joues brûlantes.

 

5\. Steve se tient sur le balcon de la tour, observant le soleil se coucher sur la ville. Les dégâts dus au tremblement de terre sont moindres, mais ils ont tout de même passé une bonne partie de la journée à aider les pompiers et la police à maîtriser la situation. Quelques bâtiments fragiles se sont partiellement effondrés et il a fallut les évacuer, quelque incendies se sont déclenchés, des canalisations ont explosé… C’est important que les gens voient qu’ils sont là pour eux aussi dans ces cas-là, et pas uniquement lorsqu’un super-vilain essaie de détruire la ville.

Il entend Tony marcher vers lui, mais ne se retourne pas. Ils n’ont pas vraiment eu le temps de parler depuis ce qui s’est passé dans l’ascenseur. Steve ne sait pas trop où ils en sont. Tony s’arrête à côté de lui, légèrement en retrait, donc Steve ne peut pas voir son visage sans tourner la tête, et il garde son regard résolument tourné vers la ville.

Tony pose une main dans le creux de son dos, et Steve se détend légèrement, se laisse aller contre la caresse. Il sourit doucement lorsque Tony se penche vers lui et dépose un baiser sur l’arrière de sa nuque. Steve se retourne, et Tony aussi est en train de sourire. Bien sûr. Bien sûr que Tony rendrait les choses faciles et naturelles, parce que tout est facile pour lui.

Et c’est vrai que c’est facile, se dit Steve en se penchant pour capturer les lèvres de Tony entre les siennes.

 

1\. Tony est à quatre pattes devant lui, les jambes écartées pour lui donner un meilleur accès, et Steve a de la peine à se retenir de le prendre tout de suite, de s’enfoncer en lui d’un seul coup. Le fait que ce soit exactement ce que lui demande de faire Tony n’aide vraiment pas. Mais s’il y a une chose que Steve a dû rapidement apprendre après sa métamorphose, c’est le contrôle. Aussi ajoute-t-il délicatement un deuxième doigt dans l’orifice de Stark pour l’étirer un peu plus, le préparer un peu mieux.

Lorsqu’il se glisse enfin en lui Tony fait des bruits indécents, reculant son bassin pour venir à sa rencontre, et c’est juste _délicieux_. Steve se penche, recouvre le corps de Tony avec le sien pour l’embrasser dans le cou, lui mordiller le lobe d’une oreille, lui susurrer à quel point il aime ça, à quel point Tony le rend fou de désir. Tony rit, Tony gémit, Tony tourne la tête pour l’embrasser, et leurs corps s’emboitent parfaitement, leurs plaisirs montent jusqu’à ce qu’ils crient tous les deux le nom de l’autre et s’effondrent sur le lit.

Steve passe un bras autour de Tony, l’attire contre lui et l’embrasse à nouveau. C’est tellement facile d’embrasser Tony, il se demande pourquoi il ne l’a jamais fait plus tôt. Et comment il va s’empêcher de le faire tout le temps, maintenant.

Tony rit doucement comme s’il pouvait lire ses pensées et se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras. Steve ne sait pas trop où ils vont, mais il est prêt à apprécier le voyage.


End file.
